


99 бусин Андаманского моря

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Статьи/Articles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Langkawi, Malaysia, article, Лангкави, Малайзия, статья
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Архипелаг Лангкави – один из самых известных курортов Малайзии. Из 99 его островов, рассыпанных по водной глади, словно темно-зеленые нефритовые бусины, обитаемы всего четыре. А наиболее популярен у туристов крупнейший по площади – «тезка» самого архипелага.
Series: Статьи/Articles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059362





	99 бусин Андаманского моря

Архипелаг Лангкави – один из самых известных курортов Малайзии. Пожалуй, «архипелаг» – слишком громкое определение для этого уютного и компактного мирка, где иные островки представляют собой всего лишь густо поросшие непроходимой зеленью скалы, торчащие посреди тепло-бирюзовых, насквозь пропитанных солнцем волн Андаманского моря. Из 99 его островов, рассыпанных по водной глади, словно темно-зеленые нефритовые бусины, обитаемы всего четыре. А наиболее популярен у туристов крупнейший по площади – «тезка» самого архипелага.  
  
  
 **Под сенью орлиных крыльев  
  
** Слово «Лангкави» в переводе означает «красно-коричневый орел». Красивое название вполне себя оправдывает: в этой местности и вправду обитают орлы особого вида, с крыльями кирпичного оттенка. Самый большой из них – в виде огромной статуи – встречает гостей на главной площади столицы архипелага – города Куах. Но и с живыми орлами здесь можно при желании познакомиться поближе – во время эко-тура, включающего их кормление с лодок во время водной прогулки.  
  
С точки зрения естественных наук Лангкави – настоящий рай. Тут и мангровые заросли[1], и водопады, и горячие источники, и пещеры, и окаменелости возрастом в миллионы лет… Туристов в этом уголке Малайзии ждет множество развлечений на любой вкус. Дайвинг и снорклинг среди кораллов, многочисленные поля для гольфа, океанариум «Подводный мир», заповедник «Птичий рай» – первый парк птиц в Азии, крокодиловая ферма, рыбная ферма, удивительная пещера летучих мышей Гуа-Келавар… Не говоря уже о пляжах с песком различных оттенков, от снежно-белого до почти черного. Там так приятно поплескаться на мелководье, до дна разогретом экваториальным солнцем! Ну и просто полежать, впитывая целебные горячие токи песка – местные его разновидности богаты магнием и лечат от ревматизма, остеохондроза и бронхита.  
  
Но не только красоты природы и разнообразие развлечений неудержимо влекут сюда туристов. Еще в середине 80-х годов прошлого века правительство Малайзии объявило эту территорию зоной беспошлинной торговли. С тех пор магические слова «шопинг» и «дьюти-фри» прочно обосновались во всех туристических проспектах Лангкави. Товары, ценники на которых особенно радуют глаз, – это шоколад, алкоголь, табачные изделия и парфюмерия. Вот их в основном и увозят отсюда довольные туристы – наряду с местными сувенирами, вроде знаменитой самодельной косметики с трепангом (морским огурцом)[2].   
  
  
**Владения белого крокодила  
  
** Второй по величине остров архипелага Лангкави – Даянг Бунтинг, протяженностью около 13 км, – необитаем: его территория принадлежит Национальному геопарку. Тем не менее, людей тут всегда полно. С утра до вечера к белоснежным песчаным берегам этого острова неиссякаемым ручейком текут толпы туристов на многоместных моторках. Впрочем, изрядную часть здешних туристов правильнее было бы назвать паломниками, потому что едут они сюда не за развлечениями, а за чудом…  
  
На берегу, у самого дебаркадера, посетителей встречает маленькая статуя белого крокодила – невзрачная, с облупившейся от жаркого солнца и шквальных ливней краской. Непосвященные равнодушно проходят мимо нее, даже не замечая. Они спешат по дощатому настилу наверх – туда, где в густых дебрях геопарка их ждут настоящие, живые животные: обезьяны, вараны, а также масса видов птиц и бабочек. Но те посетители, которые хорошо знакомы с легендой этого места и приехали сюда именно ради нее, замедляют шаг, с надеждой поглядывая на скромное изображение «владыки острова»…  
  
Пройдя много-много ступенек сначала вверх, а потом еще примерно столько же вниз – по противоположному склону, утомленные туристы, не раз атакованные жадными обезьянками, нагло выхватывающими у них из рук пакеты и прочие вещи, наконец достигают своей цели. Плотные заросли вдруг раздвигаются, словно занавес в театре, и глазам открывается гладь Озера Беременной Девы.  
  
С берега или с моря его не увидать – оно таится в укромном углублении лесистого острова, словно изумрудный напиток в малахитовой чаше. Удивительно, но оно абсолютно пресное, это озеро вулканического происхождения, расположенное в столь близком соседстве с океанскими водами!  
  
С этим местом связана печальная и светлая легенда – история любви принцессы и простолюдина. Их ребенок, плод запретной страсти, прожил всего неделю. Его тело приняли нимфы этого озера и превратили малыша в белого крокодила – хранителя острова. Принцесса благословила воды, ставшие вечной колыбелью для ее ребенка, и в тот же миг озеро стало пресным, приобретя при этом волшебное свойство – даровать детей тем, кто уже отчаялся познать это счастье…  
  
Озеро Беременной Девы внешне напоминает Гёйгель в миниатюре. И глубины в нем такие же немереные, как в нашей «голубой жемчужине». Поэтому купаться тут разрешено только в спасательных жилетах и только рядом с причалом. Если хочется отплыть подальше, можно взять напрокат катамаран или легкую лодочку – каяк. Но те, кто пришли сюда за исполнением желания о ребенке, должны, если верить легенде, окунуться в воду полностью. Некоторые посетители стараются хотя бы зачерпнуть глоточек: говорят, что это озеро, если испить из него, исполняет и другие желания, не только связанные с появлением потомства.  
  
Но все без исключения туристы отдают дань восхищения местной легенде о любви, фотографируя остров с моря, с одной определенной точки – гиды специально останавливают моторки на этом месте. С этого редкого ракурса беспорядочные кущи мангровых зарослей вдруг образовывают на горизонте четко видимую гигантскую фигуру лежащей беременной женщины…  
  
  
 **Мост среди облаков  
  
** Лангкави, крупнейший остров одноименного архипелага, довольно велик: его размеры примерно 30 х 20 км. На этой обширной территории для туристов заготовлено много чего интересного – как людьми, так и самой природой. Но ничто не сравнится по величественности и масштабности с канатной дорогой и Небесным мостом.  
  
У нижней посадочной станции канатки раскинулась Восточная деревня (Oriental Village) – зона отдыха и дьюти-фри, стилизованная под традиционное местное поселение. Отсюда стеклянные кабинки везут путешественников вверх, над бескрайним зеленым бархатом мангровых зарослей и узенькими высокими водопадами на склоне горы Мат Чинчанг.  
  
Первая остановка – промежуточная станция на высоте 600 м. Здесь выходить, в принципе, необязательно – с конечной, верхней станции на высоте 708 м открывается еще более захватывающий вид. Впрочем, даже и отсюда, с промежуточной, в ясную погоду можно увидеть не только острова самого архипелага, но и берега соседнего Таиланда, и индонезийский остров Суматра.  
  
Но люди выходят на промежуточной не только ради селфи на фоне панорамы с высоты птичьего полета. Здесь можно пообедать в кафешках, отсюда можно пройтись пешком вверх и вниз по склону горы вдоль маршрута канатки. А влюбленным – тем просто грех не наведаться сюда: перила мостика, соединяющего две обзорные площадки этой станции, в изобилии украшают замочки-сердечки, навешанные влюбленными парами в знак нерушимости их любви. Из этих символов верности, отличающихся только по цвету (алые, серебристые и золотистые), составлены большие фигуры в форме сердец. Единообразие элементов придает «аллее влюбленных» вид тщательно продуманной нарядной инсталляции. Секрет стильного сочетания прост: одинаковыми замочками торгуют тут же, на одной из обзорных площадок.  
  
На верхней, конечной станции канатки можно сделать роскошный панорамный снимок окрестностей. Но не только это влечет туристов на вершину горы Мат Чинчанг. Большинство из них стремится попасть сюда для прогулки по прихотливо изогнутому Небесному мосту, перекинутому над пропастью на высоте 125 м. Это уникальное инженерное сооружение, возведенное в 2004 году, держится на двух обзорных площадках и на единственной опоре высотой в 82 м, к которой прикреплено прочными тросами. Вход на мост расположен чуть ниже конечной станции канатки – между ними курсирует крошечная кабинка мини-фуникулера.  
  
Ширина Небесного моста – около двух метров. Кое-где в металлическом настиле его пола прорезаны окошечки, забранные очень толстым стеклом. Можно встать на такое прозрачное окошечко, чтобы заглянуть в раскинувшуюся внизу пропасть и в полной мере ощутить себя парящим в облаках. Правда, несмотря на абсолютную безопасность этого развлечения, решится на такую проверку силы духа далеко не каждый посетитель…  
  
Название моста вызывает в памяти популярную во многих азиатских странах легенду о любви Пастуха и Ткачихи[3], которых разделила Небесная река (Млечный путь). Они могут встречаться лишь раз в году, в летнюю ночь, когда сороки наводят для них мост, сцепившись крыльями. Когда стоишь на Небесном мосту Лангкави в непроглядный туман, и порывы заоблачного ветра заставляют вздрагивать эту тысячетонную махину, то кажется, что внизу и впрямь раскинулся Млечный путь, а под ногами пружинят не сталь и сверхпрочный пластик, а легкие перышки сорочьих крыльев…  
  
2016  
  
  
  
[1] Мангровые заросли – вечнозеленые леса, растущие в зоне приливов и отливов.

[2] Трепанг (морской огурец) – морское беспозвоночное животное.

[3] Пастух и Ткачиха – так в фольклоре некоторых стран Азии называют звезды Вега и Альтаир.


End file.
